MtmE/Prelude 12/21
Hi! My name is Fangride. My RS account name is Zfangridea! This story is a prequel to Remember the Enemy, my fanfic! This is my entry in the Music to my Eyes contest. This story is based off of AFI's Prelude 12/21! Enjoy! Chapter One This is what I brought you, This you can keep. This is what I brought, you may forget me. I promise to depart, just promise one thing. Kiss My Eyes and lay me to sleep. Fang slowly stepped back from the massive creature looming ahead of him. He was deep beneath the city of Falador in a newly discovered section of the Dwarven Mines. He had just entered, and was already faced by a massive Rock Giant! He whipped out his Longsword made of Rune, and slashed at the beast. It jumped back, dodging his attack entirely! It then spoke in a load voice, a deep rumble that threatened to shake the cave apart! "I am here to guide you deeper." It rumbled. "I am here to protect you from the Sandsire." It extended a hand and handed Fang a sword made of an odd type of rock. "What is it?" Fang asked, fear gone. "It is a sacred sword made from the ore of Calsite. It is the only thing that can protect you from the Sandsire." Fang accepted the sword. "What is the Sandsire?" He asked apprehensively. "She is a being of night, a being of eternal sleep. She can make her victims fall asleep forever, without ever killing them." The Rock Giant responded. "She is of an ancient race called the Mahjarrat. He will attack anyone he can. My city, Domana is the city of the long-lost Rock Giants. After our cave was revealed, I was sent to guide travelers safely to the city." Fang grinned. "Sounds good! Let's go!" "Be careful. Do not stray from the path." Warned the Giant. Fang immediately bounded into the tunnels, ahead of the Giant. A new city is great! thought Fang. He ran forward, faster, more eager. "WAIT!" Boomed the voice of the giant. Fang ignored him, and ran forward faster. This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me. This is what I thought, so think me naive. I'd promise you a heart, you'd promise to keep. So kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep... "Fffffaaaaaannnnnngggggg....." whispered a voice from a tunnel next to him. Fang stopped, fear flooding him. The voice laughed sadistically. "I will depart dear Fang, do not worry. But I must do one thing first... See, you are the best adventurer to come here for a very long time, and you have the strength to take down the annoying Rock Giants... I need your help." From the shadows stepped an insanely attractive female. Her bod was perfectly slim, and she thrust her chest out as she moved, drawing Fang's eyes there. "Wow..." he breathed."You can have me if you help me." Whispered the woman. She moved closer, close enough for Fang to see deep into her eyes. They were so lovely, a golden brown, so innocent. Then Fang looked deeper. Behind the alluring eyes was a glare of cold calculated control. They were vicious and hungry. Fang realized something in a flash. This was the Sandsire. He whipped out the Calsite sword, ready to do battle with another dreaded Mahjarrat! Already Lucien and several others had faced him down! He wouldn't let another Mahjarrat win easily. But she was already too close. She leaned forward, and planted two delicate kisses on each of his eyelids. Fang raised the sword, "Die!" He shouted, then found his eyes felt so heavy...oh so heavy. He collapsed onto the ground. It even felt comfortable! So soft, and the perfect place to sleep... Above him, the Sandsire smiled and leaned over and kissed his eyes again. Then she dissolved into sand, and went under Fang, and began to carry him away... :______________________________________________________________________________________ :Fang awoke in a large cavern, obviously deep underground. He sat up and looked around. There were several hundred stalagmites laying around on the floor, and many stalactites were on the ceiling. There was no sign of the Sandsire. "Hello adventurer..." Hissed a voice from behind him. Fang spun. The Sandsire slowly formed. She was made of sand. Fang reached for his belt, and whipped out his rune longsword. The Sandsire smiled. "What are you going to do?" She asked. "Poke me?" "No." snarled Fang. "You kidnap me, seduce me, and make fun of me? I'll kill you!" He leaped forward, all drowsiness gone, adrenaline pumped through his system. He lunged. The sword pierced the Sandsire's body. She stepped back, and the would simply healed. Fang looked around. Then he saw it. The Calsite sword was leaning against the wall. He turned back to the Sandsire. "NOW! DIE!!!" He yelled and rushed her. She ducked, and leaped back, and Fang turned and ran for the sword. He scooped it up, and turned. The Sandsire was gone. "Fine, brave adventurer, I will return you to the surface, but I'm warning you...I will return." The Sandsire's voice echoed all around Fang. He closed his eyes... :______________________________________________________________________________________ :When he opened them, he found himself standing outside of the cave that led to under Falador. He shivered, and turned away. Now was not the time to go exploring in there. Category:Remember the Enemy Category:Music to my Eyes